Warriors Cats: The Bloody Violet
by ScourgeTheWriter
Summary: What if Barley had refused to give Violet help? What would happen to Violet? This is the story of Violet's life after she leaves her mom. Ever since she was a kit she was called weak. Finally she meets someone who loves her. Now will she change for the be
1. The Characters

**BloodClan**

**Leader: **Scourge, black tom with a white forepaw (collar: purple, lots of teeth)

**Unofficial Deputy: **Bone, white and black tom with lots of scars (collar: red, lots of teeth)

Brick, ginger tom with a patch of missing fur on his shoulder

Gash, light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, a shredded ear (collar: blue)

Talon, long legged brown tabby tom

Fang, russet tabby tom with multiple scars and a badly nicked ear (Mate: Raven)

Cream, cream tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes and brown paws and ears

Raven, black she-cat with cold green eyes and a white paw, many deep scars (Mate: Fang)

Thistle, dark gray tom with green eyes (collar: blue)

Thorn, dark gray tom with green eyes (collar: red)

Atlas, black tom with amber eyes and a long scar

Storm, dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes (collar: purple)

Blood Red, red tabby she-cat with wicked amber eyes (collar: red)

Chiux, black tom with amber eyes (collar: black)

Steel, small, strong, shaggy furred golden brown tom with yellow eyes

Scarlet, dark ginger and red she-cat with dirty white paws and forest green eyes

Claw, black tom with amber eyes (collar: green)

Scar, brown and white tom with a scar across his face and green eyes

Heather, tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws/chest and violet eyes (collar: light blue)

Karma, black she-cat with deep emerald eyes (collar: white with six teeth)

Misery, white she-cat with dark amber eyes (collar: white with two teeth)

Flash, white and black tom with dark blue eyes

Crow, feathery black tom with ice blue eyes and many scars

**Kits of the Main Guard**

Red, russet tom kit with amber eyes and a single scar (mother: Raven)

**Other BloodClan cats/kits**

Anger, black tom (mate: Flaw)

Flaw, ginger she-cat and a lame foot (mate: Anger)

Danger, ginger tabby tom kit with long claws (mother: Flaw)

Briar, dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes and a fluffy tail (collar: blue, two teeth)

Swift, log limbed dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (collar: red, three teeth)

Rabbit, black she-cat with yellow eyes

Wallace, skinny brown tabby tom with square shoulders and amber eyes (collar: red)

Miserable, skinny tabby grey she-kit with amber eyes (collar: dark blue, no teeth)

Swift, light grey and white she-cat

River, grey-black tom

Grey, dark grey tom with dark blue eyes (collar: blue)

Morning, gray she-cat with white paws

Stone, grey tom

Hiss, pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (collar: purple)

Root, brown and white tom

Crumbs, brown tabby tom with big yellow eyes and long claws

Night, black she-cat with white spots

Flower, scrawny cream colored she-cat

Ripper, dark brown tom with a gray paw, and one black spot

Powder, dirty white she-cat

Fear, black tom with ginger spots, ripped ears

Dirt, brown she-cat

Rage, ginger tom with black stripes

Snow, dirty white she-cat

Skull, gray and white tom

Monster, brown tabby with black spots

Breaker, brown tom with a twisted paw

Ravage, ginger she-cat

Barley, black and white tom

**Kittypets**

Copper, large shaggy furred golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Tesla, bushy furred gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Nutmeg, light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly

Lloyd, big white tom with ice blue eyes

Jake, plump ginger tom with leaf green eyes

Breeze, white and gray tom

Quince, light gray she-cat

Berry, creamy she-cat with plenty of battle scars and hard yellow eyes

Puddle, light blue-gray she-cat

Princess, light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly

Lake, dark blue-gray tom

Cloud, white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Loners**

Raffles, red tom with ice blue eyes

Fritz, ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Moss, black and white she-cat

Flame, russet she-cat

Streak, tan and white she-cat

Rainstorm, pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws

Tiger, brown tabby tom

Lion, golden tom

Liger, golden-brown tom

Tigon, brown and golden tabby she-cat

Stone, small dark gray tabby tom kit with green eyes

Sky, ginger and white she-kit with bright blue eyes

Rain, light gray she-cat

Waffle, brown, tan and white she-cat

Ruby, gray she-cat

Socks, black and white tom

Wave, black tom

**Rogues**

Fire, orange tom

Earth, brown tom

Air, white she-cat

Water, light blue she-cat with streaks of dark blue and grey

Pearl, dusty white she-cat

Hurricane, gray tom


	2. Chapter 1

"Barley, Hoot, Jumper, Violet! I'm home!" called mother as she entered our den under a dumpster. We all eagerly got to our feet as the black she-cat entered the small area. Mother's real name was Rabbit, but I called her mother. She brought me food, water and protected me from dogs.

"What is it mother?" I asked as she sat down in front of us. Sorrow edged her gaze as she looked down at us. Most of the time she was joyful, and sometimes was angry if we did something bad. I had seen many feelings from her, but never sadness.

"It is time for you to leave the den," mother explained. She dared not meet our eyes. Shock seemed to make every cat silent.

"But, mother! Can't we stay? I could help you hunt!" I begged. I had no idea were I would go! Hoot and Jumper always had a thirst for power so they would go to the Main Guard, and Barley seemed to have planned ahead.

"No! Scourge has made the rules clear. Family may not stick together. Brother or sister, father or mother," she hissed.

We knew the consequences of breaking the rules. Death. We all immediately ran off. I knew mother was upset at seeing us leave so hastily without a goodbye. If we stayed though Scourge would kill us all.

Me and Barley ran to the left, and Hoot and Jumper to the right. They would probably go to Scourge immediately for power. Barley had always been nice to me, and stopped the others from bullying me. Maybe we could find a way to live together.

After a few heartbeats Barley realized I was following him though. "Why are you following me!" he hissed as he skidded to a halt.

"I-I was wondering if we could live together for a bit. I don't know were to go, so maybe you could help me!" I explained.

"Of course not! You heard what mother said! Family may not live together, I don't want to die at the claws of Scourge like our father!" he growled in anger.

"B-But! I thought you would..." I started, but Barley didn't give me a chance to explain.

"_No_! My whole life I have been protecting you from Hoot and Jumper. I've shared my food, and hung out with you. You are as dependent as a kittypet." He glared at me than ran off.

I resisted the urge to follow him. I thought he was my friend! Not just that but my brother as well. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I held them in. Maybe I was dependent on others. Maybe I couldn't create a life on my own, but I could try.

Setting off I padded in the opposite way of which Barley ran. I walked for only a little bit when I came to an ally. A huge trash bin sat in the back of the ally. _Maybe I can stay there for the night! _I thought excitedly. For the first time all day things were going my way!

I padded cautiously done the ally. A few trash cans were pushed against the side. Tempting smells of twoleg food wafted from them, making my mouth water. I perked my ears up to hear pawsteps behind me.

I quickly turned around to lay my eyes on two huge black and white toms. They weren't loners, or other BloodClan cats! For a bit I was confused, but then I realized who they were. It was Hoot and Jumper, my two brothers.

They unsheathed their claws and stared coldly at me. I felt uncomfortable in their gaze, but looked them straight in the eyes. "Why are you here?" I asked them with little confidence in my voice.

"You were always weak," hissed Jumper through his underbite. Hoot and Jumper padded closer to me, their muscles poised for attack.

Hoot narrowed his eyes at me, "You don't need to be here. Your just a waste on BloodClan resources. Now to kill you!"

They both leaped at me and I felt their claws shred my ears and rip my fur. I was helpless. As helpless as a kit. I was always told by mother that I would rise and do great things some day. She was wrong though.

I knew that my last breathes would come as I lay at their paws. Blood would pool from me as I slowly died, sinking into eternal darkness. I tried to fight back, but it was a futile attempt. Their claws sank into me, teeth snapped at my neck...

"Step away from her," a high pitched voice sounded from behind us. Still pinning me down, they turned around to see who was there. I did not know for I was still faced the opposite direction.

"Scourge!" I heard Jumper whisper to Hoot excitedly, "We can ask him if we can join the Main Guard!"

Hoot didn't respond, but nodded to his brother. I was shocked though and fright kept me still. It was Scourge! Why was he here? Surly he didn't want to save me, but what if he came to kill me!

"Hello Scourge, my name is Snake and this is my brother Ice. I was wondering if you would let us join the Main Guard. We will kill this fly-brain to show our loyalty to you," Hoot mewed.

My blood instantly froze. I was raised with stories of Scourge. Some said he was the wisest cat around. Others said he would kill mercilessly for fun. Fear creeped over my fur. The day was going downhill quickly. Soon I would fall and all the days I had lived would be useless.

A long pause stretched before I heard Scourge answer. "Step away from her. If you are loyal to me then you would step away from her," mewed Scourge in a calmer voice. The anger from before had not melted. Even on the ground I could feel anger radiating from his pelt like fire.

I sensed anger from my brothers instead of fear. I heard them whisper something to each other. I couldn't tell what they were saying, and Scourge could not hear them either from what I could tell. When your pinned on the ground it is hard to hear what others are saying, and it wasn't letting me get a good view on the leader of BloodClan.

Then I felt weight no longer on my chest. My brothers where letting me go! Quickly I got up and started to run out of the alley, but they blocked my path.

I looked at them and saw their claws unsheathed. But they weren't looking at me, they were facing Scourge. Both of their hindquarters were bunched and Scourge crouched, ready for them to leap at him.

_They're going to fight! _I realized in alarm. No fear showed in Scourge's eyes, they were just as cold as ice. _Surely Scourge should be scared! It's two to one!_ I wondered in my confusion.

I waited for a few heartbeats. Every heartbeat seemed to last a season. Then they leaped. Scourge jumped towards Hoot. I instinctively closed my eyes. When I looked up again Hoot lay on the ground with blood dripping from his neck.

Jumper looked at his brother in anger. With no second thoughts the tom lept at the leader of BloodClan who met him in the air. A single swipe with his reinforced claws sent Jumper on the ground. On the ground I could see his eyes glazed over.

I backed away as Scourge and me met eyes. We stare at each other awhile as slowly blood dripped from my wounds. "Hello, what's your name," mewed Scourge calmly.

"My name is Violet," I said in fear.

Scourge still looked at me with curiosity, "Who were those cats who attacked you?"

I looked at the ground with embarrassment, "My-my brothers."

"Why did they try to kill you then?"

"They thought that I-I was a waste on BloodClan resources, so I needed to be killed."

"Didn't you have another brother as well?"

"Yes! His name is Barley. He umm bullied me as a kit, and then I never saw him again after we left our nest this morning." Relief rushed through me as I finished what I said. How had he knew that I had another brother was not my problems. All I should worry about now is that he thinks that I never asked Barley to let me live with him for a while.

"Alright then, one more question," he announced looking at me intently.

I stared at him with question in my eyes. Why was he smiling?

Scourge looked me in the eyes, "You seem to be a nice she-cat. So I was wondering, would you like to join the Main Guard?"


	3. Chapter 2

Scourge's words echoed around me as I stared at with disbelief. To join the Main Guard was an honor. Only the bravest BloodClan cats joined. It could also easily result in death, considering how Scourge kills as punishment.

Should I say yes? Maybe no? What would happen if I did say no? He would probably kill me. I swallowed and remembered the near death experience I had just encountered.

I took a deep breath. _I can only say yes. I have no other option. _I thought with sadness. The Main Guard was a big honor, but it was very strict and death was constant. If I did say no I would most likely be killed.

"Yes," I mewed trying to look Scourge in the eye. This yes would change my life forever.

Scourge smiled, "Follow me." He turned around quickly and padded off. I limped after him as fast as I could.

"Are you okay?" Scourge asked me as I caught up to him. His eyes revealed no emotion. As always they were as dull as ice. But deep inside of them I sensed some concern. Was the concern for me? Or for a member of the Guard?

"Yes, I'm just a little beaten up," I answered. Truthfully pain was shooting through me, but I did not want to reveal any signs of weakness.

Scourge looked at me unbelievingly, "Are you sure? The scratch on your stomach say otherwise."

I looked down and saw a long scratch starting on my flank, going along my stomach, then stopped under my jaw. I gasped in shock an stepped back as I saw the blood seeping around my fur. All of a sudden I felt limp.

A shoulder soon supported my side, and I turned to see the stern face of Scourge. "Come on. There's a cat in the Guard who has knowledge of herbs. He'll help you." Scourge explained reassuringly.

"Thanks, I just need to rest really. I-I'm sure it will heal in no time," I explained quickly. I didn't want the leader of BloodClan to treat me like a kit!

"Right, and it's not like you'll bleed to death or anything," mewed Scourge, rolling his eyes. "Get the wounds treated. I need more cats like you. Cats who are braver than others."

I was shocked at his reply. The leader of BloodClan had called me _brave_. I knew a compliment like that was honor. "Thank you Scourge. I will get my wounds treated," I meowed while dipping my head.

Scourge looked at me. Confusion lined his gaze as he looked at me, "You are different than others Violet. I will be watching you."

I looked at Scourge as well. We paused for a moment, staring at one another. Scourge then broke the silence, "Let's go. We're almost at the camp."

I just nodded. A deeper feeling had been in Scourge's eyes. The eyes seemed to try to be holding something back. I just wish I knew what it was.


	4. Chapter 3

I've always wondered what death smelled like. As a kit the only dead cat I had seen was my father. Scourge had killed him because he didn't like the way BloodClan was lead. I wasn't allowed to go near him though, and mother kept us in the den.

The rats and few mice mother had brought never smelt bad. It was the only fresh prey we could have. Then today my brothers died. I never smelled death from them, mostly because they were bathed in blood.

As soon as I stepped into the camp I knew what death smelled like. It was all around me, and so was a sharp metallic smell. The smell of blood. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought worriedly. These cats where killers. They wouldn't show any mercy to a newbie like myself!

"Welcome to the Main Gaurd," Scourge mewed as he looked over the bloodthirsty cats with pride. Scourge motioned with his tail to a black and white tom who was lying on the ground.

When the tom stood up I realized he was huge. He towered above all of the other cats. His pelt had scars scattered all over it, and he wore a red collar with many teeth. His claws were reinforced with dog teeth. He glared at me disapprovingly as he walked towards me and Scourge.

"Who is this she-cat?" growled the tom as he bowed quickly to Scourge. "Is she here to join the Main Gaurd?"

"This is Violet. Violet this is Bone," mewed Scourge turning to Bone. "Violet is here to join the Main Gaurd. She just needs her wounds checked."

"Violet, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy the Main Gaurd. Just make sure you don't break any rules," he finished with a flick of his tail and stalked off towards a ginger tom.

"Well Violet, I guess you should get your wounds checked. Follow me," he meowed. I followed the small tom to an overturned trash can.

Scourge paused at the entrance to the trash can, "Talon! Come on out!"

A brown tabby tom soon appeared at the entrance of the trash can. "Is something wrong Scourge?" he asked with a bow.

Violet realized that Talon was noticeably taller than Scourge and Bone had seemed as big as a monster compared to the tiny black tom. _Why don't they try to lead? They could easily take on Scourge!_ Then I rembered how cocky my brothers had gotten around him. They were killed as easily as bugs.

"This is Violet. She's new here. Her wounds are pretty bad, so I need you to help her," Scourge ordered as he looked at Talon.

"Yes Scourge," Talon mewed. "Violet, come on on in." Talon turned around and padded into the trash can.

I followed the brown tabby into the trash can. "Lay down here," he mewed as he motioned towards the hard silver floor.

This gave me an opportunity to look around the den. The roof curved overhead and the floor dipped down under me. It smelled of twoleg smells. Food, rats and monsters. A few shiny twoleg pelts were piled together near the end on the can. It looked comfortable compared to the rest of the can. Talon was sorting through somethings around the pelts and seemed to be concentrating.

"Found it!" he purred as he turned to me. He smeared some foul smelling green stuff on my shoulder. "This should help," he mewed. It did feel better.

He motioned his ears toward my neck, "That scratch looks pretty awful."

"Yeah, but it's not deep." I replied.

"Still, you need some cobweb on it." Talon meowed. He went over to were he was sorting things before and grabbed some sticky white stuff. Before I could comment he placed some of it on my neck along with more of the green mush.

I didn't feel as much pain anymore. "Thanks! I should probably be going now..." I mewed as I stood up.

"Oh no you won't!" Talon ordered. "That wound on your stomach needs to heal before you leave. You'll have to stay here for a few days."

"Fine," I sighed and sat back down. "What should I do now?" I asked.

"Rest. I'll get you something to eat but those wounds won't heal themselves!" Talon mewed. He turned toward the entrance and left the den. I suddenly felt very tired. _I'll only sleep for a moment._ I thought. Then I lay down and closed my eyes as darkness enclosed me.


	5. Chapter 4

"Violet, wake up," a paw sharply prodded me, making me awake in surprise. Talon was standing over me with the same air of importance as always.

"You can leave the den now since your words are healed," Talon mewed as he motioned towards the entrance.

"Really?!" I mewed in joy.

"Yes, really. Now hurry up and leave before I call Scourge to come get you himself!" growled the long legged brown tabby.

I didn't take any notice of his threats, instead I ran out of the den into the warm sun-high air. Looking above me I could see the ball of light sitting in the light blue sky. Being trapped in the cold hard trash can for days was awful. I barely got to see any light, and the food tasted bitter in my mouth.

Looking around camp I noticed more cats than I had first seen when I came here. They came in all different colors, and ages. A black she-cat sat next to a russet tabby. They seemed to be talking about something important since no one was near them.

I looked towards the entrance of the camp. Bone and a ginger tom say guarding the entrance. More cats sat all around the camp. Some had blood in their fur, and others had mud. They all had long reinforced claws and collars lined with teeth.

"Where do the teeth come from?" I wondered aloud. Almost on as if I had called him Scourge walked up to me.

"They come from enemies we have killed. Dogs, cats, and the occasional vicious rat." Scourge explained casually. The fact that any cat could talk about death as if it were a normal part of everyday life, surprised me. _I guess I will have to get used to killing if I am to live here..._ I realized.

"Speaking of which, we need to get you a collar," he said as he pointed toward my neck.

"Okay then," I mewed in surprise. I didn't realize that today I would be getting a collar.

"Follow me," Scourge spoke briskly as he walked to the entrance of the camp. He nodded to Bone and Brick, so I did the same.

I followed Scourge around the unfamiliar Twolegplace. Not many twolegs were walking around today. They all seemed to be in the Monsters, which roared past us. We narrowly dodged quite a few monsters. Scourge seemed to know his way though. He never faltered on his path to wherever he took me.

"This is the twoleg den," he mewed with a twitch of his ears.

"Why are we here?" I questioned. Instantly I regretted it. I didn't want it to seem as if I was trying to have more power than him. I quickly bowed apologetically so he wouldn't hurt me.

Scourge wasn't angry at me though. Instead he explained how I would obtain the collar, "A kittypet lives in this den. Your job is to go into his yard and take the collar from him."

"How do I get the collar from him?" I asked.

"That is part of the test. Depending on how you get depends if I will let you join the Main Guard or not." he answered.

I knew that it was time for me to begin the task. The obtaining of this collar I would wear for the rest of my life. The collar that would mark my acceptance into the Main Guard.

I jumped up onto the fence and looked out onto the Twoleg's territory. A light gray tom was basking in the middle of the yard. His fur soft and fluffy and he closed his eyes in content. A light blue collar was on his neck. The collar I needed.

_How will I get it from him? _I wondered. I decided to try to be friendly. Maybe the kittypet could be negotiated with! I jumped into the territory without a second thought. I needed to get this over with.

I sat in the yard and wrapped my tail over my paws. "Hello," I purred.

The gray tom turned to me in surprise. "Hello! What's your name?" He asked as he stood up.

"My name? It's, ummm," I stalled. Should I tell him my name? It might not be a smart move. "My name is Sunshine," I purred with forced happiness."

"My name is Fuzz!" He answered. "You're beautiful... I mean you're not beautiful! I mean, you are! I uh..." The fluffy gray tom seemed embarrassed as he looked at me. Did he have a crush on me? He couldn't, right? I was a BloodClan cat. Possibly soon in the Main Guard. A soft kittypet like him couldn't have a crush on me!

I banished all my worries on crushes. I had to get his collar, but without killing him. "Well then. Nice to meet you Fuzz. I actually came here to ask a favor of you..." I mewed, letting some slyness shine it's way through.

"Yes! Anything! What is it? Do you need food, get help with those scars, or are you sick?" Fuzz asked these questions quickly, barely enough time for me to react.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have that collar of yours," I mewed and pointed at the bright blue color around his neck. A silver bell was on it, but I could take it off easily. Now I just needed Fuzz to say yes or no.

"Sure! But, umm, how will you take it off?" He asked curiously. He wasn't the smartest cat I had ever met. He didn't question _why _I wanted the collar, but I guessed that it was for the better. The less questions he asked the better.

"Well, maybe you could get it stuck to that branch?" I mewed as I pointed toward a low hanging branch on a tree.

"Okay then..." Fuzz sounded slightly less optimistic about the prospect of doing this. He probably thought if would hurt. It was better than killing him though.

The tom eventually found a way to get the collar stuck on the branch. He pulled backwards. Once he faltered and started choking, but I made him keep going.

Finally his head slipped through the blue collar. I grabbed it from the branch quickly before anything could happen to it. "Thank you!" I purred through the collar.

Fuzz just nodded since he was out of breath. I nodded goodbye to him and set off over the fence. I met Scourge on the other side.

"How did you get the collar!?" he mewed in bewilderment as I set it on the ground.

I was confused. Wasn't he watching me? "I asked for it, remember?" I asked.

"I-I mean why didn't you kill him?" he stuttered. He seemed to be faltering for a moment. Even though I had known him for only a few days, I could tell he rarely put his guard down.

"He was fly-brained enough to give me the collar without any second thoughts. It was quite easy really," I answered.

Scourge stood up taller and seemed to be trying to regain his control now. "That was very surprising. Well, I assume you passed seeing as you got the collar." Scourge mewed.

He picked up to collar and shoved it over my head. I felt brief pain at first and then I felt something around my neck. The collar was not dirty like his. The bell made it look more of a kittypet collar then the ones the Main Guard wore.

Scourge swiped at the collar and the bell rolled onto the ground. I watched it continue to roll down the thunderpath. A monster roared by and it soon was crushed onto the black stone ground.

"Come one, let's get back to camp," Scourge ordered. All surprise was gone from his voice now. Just the cold, dull eyes and voice from before. No emotions trickled through except rage.

With a final look towards the crushed bell, I followed him to the camp.


End file.
